The present invention relates to games and gaming devices arranged to present games for play.
Gaming is an industry which has grown immensely in the last few decades. This growth has seen gaming spread from just a few locations to many throughout the world, and has resulted in greater numbers of people than ever participating in gaming. Gaming originally comprised just a few xe2x80x9ctablexe2x80x9d games, such as poker, craps and blackjack. Later, machine based games were offered, such as the now common mechanical reel-type slot machine and the video style slot and poker machine.
One problem facing game manufacturers is the need to continually create new and exciting games to maintain the interest of the public. This is more difficult than it appears at first glance. Of course, to be successful, the new game must appeal to the player to generate a profitable revenue. The gross revenue generated by a game is based on a variety of factors, such the length of time each player plays, the amount wagered, and the average percentage xe2x80x9ctakexe2x80x9d of the game. If the xe2x80x9ctakexe2x80x9d is too high, a player is generally unwilling to play. If the xe2x80x9ctakexe2x80x9d is very low, then it is necessary to ensure that the game is played nearly continuously so that revenue is constantly being derived. When players play a game for only short periods of time, the revenue of the game is generally reduced because of xe2x80x9cidlexe2x80x9d time between players. The amount wagered also contributes to the revenue. In general, if the amount that a player is willing to bet, either on each game or over time can be increased, then the revenue of the game will generally increase. These and a variety of other factors all contribute to the total revenue produced by a game.
The ability of a game to generate a profit is dependent not only upon the gross revenue produced by the game, but the cost of producing and operating the game device. A game may be very appealing, but if extremely expensive to produce, its revenue may not exceed its costs. Profitability is thus tied to both the cost of the game and the ability of the game to generate revenue.
The appeal of a game and the length of time a player will play a game are dependent upon a number of factors. These factors include some of those described above, such as the odds or take, and on a variety of other factors. For example, a game which is very difficult to understand and play will not tend to draw many long-term players. A few players may take to the game, while most will be alienated and play once or twice. A game which involves little skill may appeal to a wide crosssection of the public because of its ease of play. On the other hand, the length of time a player may play such a game may be fairly short, with the player losing interest unless xe2x80x9cluckxe2x80x9d is on their side and they see consistent winnings during a session of play.
Thus, it is desirable to produce a game which attracts a wide audience, which keeps the attention of a player for long periods of time, and which causes the player to want to place large wagers.
The present invention comprises a gaming apparatus and a method of playing a game. More specifically, the invention is a game comprising a main game and an associated bonus event.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a gaming apparatus. In one embodiment, the gaming apparatus includes a plurality of first or main game reels for displaying indicia. A spin input is provided by which a player is permitted to spin the first reels. A payout mechanism pays the player a winning in the event a predetermined winning combination of indicia are displayed by the plurality of first reels after the spin.
The gaming apparatus includes at least one additional or bonus reel. The at least one additional reel is adapted to display winning amounts won by the player as a result of playing the game. A spin input is provided by which a player is permitted, at one or more times, to spin the at least one additional reel. The gaming apparatus is arranged to pay the player a winning amount if the result of the spin of the additional, bonus reel comprises a winning outcome.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, one or more of the main game and/or bonus event reels comprise mechanical reels. In other embodiments, one or more of the main game and/or bonus event reels comprise images which are displayed on a display.
One or more embodiments of the invention comprise a method of playing a game. One such method comprises the steps of a player placing a wager, spinning a plurality of first or main game reels having indicia thereon, determining if indicia displayed by the plurality of first reels and associated with a first pay line comprises a predetermined winning combination of indicia, paying a first award if the displayed indicia comprise a predetermined winning combination, associating the first award with at least one additional or bonus reel when a winning combination is received by spinning the first reels, spinning the at least one additional reel, and determining if an award associated with the at least one additional reel is associated with a second pay line, and if so, paying a bonus award.
In one or more embodiments of the invention, the step of associating the first award with the at least one additional reel comprises transferring a winning value from the first game and displaying that value on the at least one additional reel.
In one embodiment, a player is permitted to continue to associate first awards with the additional reel until all positions of the additional reel are full, at which time the player must spin the additional reel. In another embodiment, after the additional reel is full, the player is permitted to continue playing and replace lower value first awards on the additional reel with later received higher value first awards.
In one embodiment, a xe2x80x9cwin allxe2x80x9d indicia is associated with the additional reel. A player receiving the xe2x80x9cwin allxe2x80x9d indicia as a result of a spin of the additional reel is entitled to a winning comprising the sum of all first awards displayed by or associated with the additional reel.
In accordance with the invention, a game is provided in which a player is entitled to play for a bonus winning amount simply as a result of playing the game. The player is not required to place an additional bet in order to be entitled to play for the bonus award on the additional reel. Moreover, a player is enticed to play the first game an extended period of time in order to fill the additional reel and improve the odds of winning the bonus game.